wowwikifandomcom-20200223-history
Booty Bay
This booming coastal city is run by Baron Revilgaz of the Blackwater Raiders. Mortal enemies of the Bloodsail Buccaneers and part of the Steamwheedle Cartel. This popular port town was originally a scenario in Warcraft III. ---- thumb|Booty Bay Booty Bay is a large pirate town nestled into the cliffs surrounding a beautiful blue lagoon on the southern tip of Stranglethorn Vale. The city is entered by traversing through the bleached-white jaws of a giant shark. Run by the Blackwater Raiders who are closely associated with the Steamwheedle Cartel, the port offers facilities to any traveller passing through, regardless of their faction. Combined with the world renowned Salty Sailor Tavern, it is one of the most popular locations in Azeroth. Outside of Booty Bay is the giant statue of Janeiro's Point. Due to the boat route from Booty Bay to Ratchet, players of all level ranges (mostly Horde, if lower level) can be expected to be found going about their business, although frequent visitors will more than likely fit in the 35 - 45 range. The quests available from the locals reflect this range nicely. Booty Bay has proven itself to be one of the safest places to be in the entire game. The numerous Bruisers that patrol the gangplanks and buildings in the cove are incredibly strong and effective, making even the hardiest adventurer sorry if they try to cause trouble with the opposing faction. Baron Revilgaz, ruler of this city, is hiring all the help he can get against the pesky Bloodsail Buccaneers and other threats of the city. He resides, together with leader the leader of the Blackwater Raiders, Fleet Master Seahorn, at the top of the inn of Booty Bay. If you fall into the water, you can get back onto the docks by swimming to the centre of the U-shaped docks, where there will be a small ramp leading up from the water to dry land. Facilities * Bank (with Mailbox), on the lowermost level, farthest from the entrance (to the right from this angle) * Equipment Repair at any vendor that normally does this * Forge & Anvil, on the top level, near the entrance *: To get here, at the entrance before you go down the slope towards the boat, turn left; they are at the second building along, just after the armorcrafter * Inn (with Mailbox), on the second and third floors, roughly halfway between where the second floor begins and where it ends; innkeeper is on the second floor (the bottom of the inn, second floor of town) * Master Blacksmith * Master Gnomish Engineer * Fishing vendors on the bottom (who sell the expert book) and the second floors just north of the bank * Transport to Ratchet via Boat * Gryphon Master - in the south (to the right from this angle) of the city, upper level * Windrider Master - May be difficult to find. On the south side of town, there is a tavern. Travel to the top level of the tavern where there is a balcony with a Tauren and a Goblin. Facing the rest of the Bay, turn around and there should be a little walkway to the right. This walkway will lead you to the Flight Path platform. * A representative of the Gadgetzan Auction House has arrived (Neutral Auction House of Gadgetzan is now available in Booty Bay). Quests See Stranglethorn Quests. Category:Zone:Stranglethorn Vale Category:City:Booty Bay Category:Steamwheedle Cartel Category:Waters Category:Goblins Category:Cities